Pretty girl
by olitzshipper
Summary: AU - Fitz married Liv before his Navy deployment after meeting at a bar one night. "Thank you for taking a chance on me" "Thank you for being worth it"
1. Chapter 1

FITZ'S POV  
I watched as the bar door swung open and a group of women walked in. They were in a tight group and it was about five women ranging in different heights and skin tones but the one that stuck out was the quiet one. She was about 5'5 and thicker than most women in all the right places. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and even though the bar was dark i could see her round, full lips an felt the need to tug on them. I sighed and watched as she made her way over towards one of the other women, a tall red head. The red headed woman whispered something to her that made her die of laughter and soon her laugh was filling the bar. I don't know what came over me suddenly i was standing ignoring Andrew as he spoke to me and walking towards the table. All pairs of eyes were on me except for hers since she was texting someone.  
"Hello ladies" i cleared my throat and she looked up at me with the biggest pair of brown eyes i had ever seen. She like all the other women smiled politely.  
"I'm Fitz and well, i was wondering if i could buy your friend a drink" i stared at her and watched as shock spread across her face.  
"Of course!" The red head pushed her out of the booth and she quickly stood gaining her balance.  
"Thanks Abs" she rolled her eyes and looked at me "I'm Olivia, everyone calls me Liv" she smiled and walked past me towards the bar. I almost groaned when i saw her bent over the bar waiting to order, her jeans were practically painted on they were so tight. I sat down on the stool next to her.  
"So, how old are you Fitz?" She asked after ordering a glass of wine. An odd thing to drink in a bar but i didn't dwell on it.  
"32, you?"  
"26, well 27 in three days"  
"What do you do?" I watched as she hoisted herself onto a stool.  
"I live a very exciting life of teaching at Kensington Prep" i raised my eyebrows at the prestigious private school in Washington.  
"You don't sound happy about that"  
"You're a shrink?" She smiled "Kensington Prep is great, i love teaching. I'm just normal that's all, i don't live a very exciting life so if that's what your-"  
"Hey, i didn't say that and i'm sure you're life is great" i offered her a smile.  
"So if you're not a shrink?" I shook my head "then what are you?"  
"I'm a Navy Aviator, well not yet"  
"Not yet?"  
"I leave for my first tour in a week"  
"Woah" she whispered "see, you live an exciting life. I hate flying"  
"You hate flying?!"  
"I'm scared of heights, therefore i am afraid of flying" she shrugged "but good for you, i mean the Navy's extreme"  
"Well, thanks"  
"Your family must be really proud" she crossed her legs and turned towards me smiling.  
"Ah, no my father wanted me to go to law school which i did and then get right into politics"  
"You're a lawyer too?! I hate you" she smiled and i realized she had gotten more out of me than anyone else ever had. "Let's play a drinking game!"  
"I want you sober for the next time i ask you out" she turned red but flagged down the bartender.  
"Don't worry, i can handle my liquor"  
"We'll see" i laughed as she got two shots of jack Daniel's.  
"So, you ask me a question and i answer, if i say pass i take a shot. Only have 3 passes and vice versa"  
"Okay" i chuckled as she stood in between my legs suddenly and waited patiently for the question.  
"Do you find me attractive?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you want kids?"  
"Someday"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No"  
"Parents?" I watched as she took a shot and licked her lip quickly. I leaned over until i was inches from her lips.  
"Top or bottom?" She hitched her breath but smirked "doggy style"  
I felt the swell in my pants harden as the air in the room got thick.  
"My turn" i heard her say  
"Full name?"  
"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd"  
"Do you find me attractive?" I pretended to reach for a shot but her hand slapped mine and she giggled.  
"I think you're beautiful"  
She smiled and leaned over pressing her hands to my cheek and kissed me. Her lips were soft and full while she pushed her tongue into mine. I started kissing her back and it was like my whole body was on fire. She was red when she pulled back  
"I'm sorry, i don't usually kiss strangers or on the first day of us meeting but i just...felt like i've known you forever" she smiled  
"It was more than welcomed Liv" i pecked her once and watched her nod. She asked me a few questions and i didn't need any shots. She was bobbing her head to the music and laughing as i told her a story from training.  
"Liv?"  
"Yeah"  
"Marry me" i said firmly  
She scrunched up her face and set down her glass "what?" She whispered  
"Marry me, i know it's not ideal but i just... Take a leap with me, i don't want to waste anytime or having any regrets. I know what i want and i want you"  
"You don't know me Fitz, you don't want to-"  
"Let me decide who i want to fight for, you're not as bad as the image you have in your head" i pressed a hand against her cheek and she leaned into it.  
"Marriage is a big deal Fitz.. I.. "  
"I won't leave you" I was inches away from her face again and she sighed.  
"Yes"  
"What?"  
"I'm leaping.. Yes.. It has to be done now or i'll chicken out"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No!" She laughed "Did you really.."  
"Let's go"  
"I have to say bye to Abby"  
I watched her run back over to the booth, leaning over and speaking to the red haired woman who looked over at me and nodded at Liv, clearly to drunk to understand. Liv quickly walked back over to me with her coat on and i extended a hand which she quickly took.  
"Where are we going to find a judge to marry us at 2 in the morning?" She asked as i walked her to the SUV. I hadn't drank much except for a scotch a couple of hours earlier so i was alright.  
"Knowing people in high places Liv"  
She pursed her lips and sighed as i opened her door and went around to mine.  
"Just a quick stop" i said as she held my hand in her lap while the car warmed up.  
"Okay" she nodded and i pulled onto the road, driving across town and into the gate of my home.  
"This is your house?" Liv asked as i parked the car.  
"I just stay here when i'm stationed, it was left to my mother but she never uses it so she signed it over to me"  
She nodded "i'll be two minutes "  
I ran in the house to find the black box that had been sitting in my safe for as long as i could remember. Two sets of rings, one for a male and the other two had a gold band and a gold band with a circle diamond in the middle. I took a deep breath and went off to face whatever adventure waited for me.


	2. Chapter 2

LIV'S POV  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the judge roared happily making the two witness' chuckle. Fitz leaned over and kissed me. I was scared and still on adrenaline but i was happy, for once in my life i was happy with a man. Fitz was tall probably 6'2 with brown that was curly at the ends. His eyes were a shade of ocean blue and you could get lost in them forever. I stared at my rings and smiled when Fitz pressed his hand into my hair playing with it as the judge spoke to him.

"We have a lot to talk about" Fitz said as he led me into his house. I pushed him into the wall.  
"It's our wedding night, we're not talking" his eyes smouldered and he lifted me by my legs and practically growled into my mouth as he carried me up stairs. I wasn't paying attention since i was busy kissing his face, every single inch of it.  
"You're so beautiful Livvie"  
I tensed as he set me down  
"What's wrong?"  
"I haven't been called that in a long time, my nana called me that.."  
"Oh, i don't-"  
"I like it" i kissed him and pushed him onto the bed. "You've never brought anyone here right?"  
"No, just you. I promise"  
I removed my blouse and pushed my head back as he started unbuckling my bra. I was straddling him half naked and i didn't care. I had never felt so comfortable with someone in my whole life and it wasn't about sex for us, i was overwhelmed with the feelings i had for someone i had known for a couple of hours who was now my husband.  
"take off your clothes" his voice came out in a deep, struggled voice.  
I stood and took off my jeans leaving on my lace panties.  
"Your turn" i whispered as his eyes made their way down my body. My hands were shaking as i unbuttoned his collared shirt and pushed it off at his shoulders revealing a white t-shirt. I pursed my lips and listened to him chuckle as he removed it revealing his bare chest. He has chest hair but it wasn't very hairy, just body was hard but there was just the right amount of meat on him so it wasn't like a body builder. His arms grew bigger as he lifted me off of him gently and laid me down on the bed. I watched him remove his jeans before going to the bathroom and producing a condom.  
I stared in shock at the tent forming in his boxers. I watched him remove my panties before he did the same with his boxers. I gulped at the size of his member. I had never been with someone with so much of a package. He hovered over me kissing me for a bit until the kisses lead down to my stomach and he kept going until he hit the best part. I moaned as his tongue was all over me at one point my thighs were wrapped around his face.  
"Fitz!" I moaned "don't stop, please don't STOP!" I screamed loudly and let go with him holding me in place. I didn't have anytime to breathe as he put himself in me right away. I screamed again as he pushed himself all the way in until the brim.  
"Fuck!" I cried, wrapping my legs around him. He pulled back and stared at me.  
"You're so beautiful" he started moving his hips slowly, repeating his words with each thrust. My hands went up to his back, raking them as he spread my legs further apart. I was about to explode completely. I wanted to pull my hair, pull anything around me. I settled for gripping his back even harder.  
"Jesus Livvie" his mouth went to my neck as he started pounding into me.  
"Harder Fitz!" He bit my neck and went off like a mad men thrusting. His fingers snaked in between us and touched my clit. I gasped as his thumb went as fast as his thrusts.  
"Let go Livvie"  
"Fuck!" I screamed loudly, as if someone was murdering me, digging my nails into his back. He groaned and thrusted a few more times before he let go and collapsed on top of me. We both started laughing. He rolled off of me and stared at me.  
"We sounded like animals"  
"You're very talented Fitz, i'm pleased i married you so far"  
"So that's all i'm good for?" He chuckled as i yawned into my pillow and nodded. "Night Livvie"  
"Goodnight" i liked that fact that he wasn't swarming me in the bed like most people. He pushed the blanket on top of me and rolled over onto his other side. Somehow in the middle of the night i had moved my body towards his and was now hugging him from behind with my arm wrapped around his body, his arm holding my arm. My phone was going off from my bag and i quickly got it before it woke him. I slipped on the wooden floor and cursed quietly as i hoped to the bathroom.  
"Hello?"  
"Liv! Where are you? Did you leave with that guy? Cause you're not at your apartment"  
"Hi abby" i whispered "Yes i left with Fitz, i'll tell you all about it. Dinner tonight?"  
"You bet, was he a good fuck?"  
"ABIGAIL!" I hissed quietly  
"Yes or no?"  
"Goodbye Abby, see you at my place at 7, bring Stephen"  
"Bye" she chuckled and hung up. I bit my lip, and ran a hand over my face. I was scared, terrified actually but i just had a feeling everything would be worth it. I stared in the mirror in horror at my almost purple neck on my right side.  
"Jesus" i whispered and reached for the only tooth brush i could find which was probably his. I shrugged we had already swapped spit so it wasn't weird hopefully. I quickly brushed and washed my face before going back out to the bedroom and taking in the navy blue bedroom with the deep brown, four posted bed. He was right other than a few things here and there it wasn't a home yet which was perfect. I jumped beside him and pressed my hands against his cheeks and watched him stir until he opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Morning pretty girl" he whispered  
I gulped "Good morning" he got up and went off to the bathroom as i got a fresh pair of his boxers from a box and climbed back into bed. After a few seconds he yelped and came out quickly.  
"See a spider or something?" I teased  
"No, my back" he pointed to the red, deep scrapes from the previous night. I quickly walked over to him.  
"I'm so sorry Fitz, i just.. Sorry"  
"That's okay Livvie, let's just keep your nails short while i'm home"  
I frowned and remembered why i was scared. He was leaving for Iraq in a few days.  
"We should probably talk about that huh?" I moved past him and onto the bed. "Get everything all out there, make a plan. Then we can enjoy the week"  
"You always so organized?"  
"Yes, if it's annoying i can stop-"  
"I never want you to be someone else around me Livvie" he smiled "i'm unorganized so it's a blessing to have you" i smiled "can i at least get a good morning kiss before we start?" He asked  
"If you must" i sighed dramatically and smiled against his lips as he pecked me twice. "So, let's start with you because you're situation is more complicated"  
I pushed myself away from him and sat cross legged facing him.  
"Okay, i'm from a wealthy family but i don't live off of their money when people hear my last name they think that I'm automatically spoiled and i got a scholarship.. I never.. It's annoying" he waved it off "I have two siblings, Mackenzie and Teddy both younger, Teddy is 30 and Kenzie's 22" he smiled happily when he spoke about his siblings. Kenzie was at Yale studying law and Teddy was working with the governor of California.  
"How long does your tour last?"  
"Anywhere from 6 months to a year"  
I sighed "okay"  
"But hey, i'm going to take care of you"  
"I don't need your money Fitz, i work too"  
"I know but i want us to share everything, in case something happens i want you to have everything you need and if something were to happen"  
"Don't say that, nothing is going to happen" i swallowed the large lump in my throat thinking about Iraq. He wasn't going to be in combat but rescuing soldiers from captivity was just as dangerous. Especially when he was flying the plane. He had explained to me that it was really all about where they needed you, his main task would be to fly an armed plane during combat.  
"Tomorrow, i'll go to the base and get everything set up in your name too"  
"Fitz-"  
"I want to okay?" He kissed my head "Any other questions?" He asked  
"Favourite food?"  
"Pasta, i love anytime of pasta"  
"Me too!" I smiled "but i'm allergic to shellfish just so you know"  
"Got it" He paused "Tomorrow night, my family is supposed to come to town for a last dinner if that's alright"  
"It's your family Fitz of course, you should probably give them a warning if you want me to go though"  
"Of course i want you to come" he played with my hand. "Your turn"  
"This is the only time you'll hear me talk about my parents, not because i don't trust you but because i do not speak about that part of my life anymore" i leaned back onto him "My dad is.. Was strict, he was a pusher, a military man but he was funny, so kind and probably one of my best friends. He had sole custody of me and my brother, Harrison because my mom.. She was .. Is a mess.. She had us young so when we were about 13, 14 she would go off for days with friends or her secret boyfriends leaving us alone. My dad was on base or on a tour and he was busy, i didn't want to bother him so for a while i took care of Harrison. I was 14, i was old enough i guess. I would make sure he got up for school since he was only 7 at the time and make dinner when we got home."  
"She just left?"  
"Yeah, she would always come back though. At first i freaked out thinking something happened to her then i called her 100 times, when she finally did answer she said she would be home soon so i calmed down then she wouldn't come home for days, she would just lie over and over again choosing her friends or boyfriend's over her family. When we were fighting about it once my dad came home and found out. He was so angry at her for leaving us alone, he always protected us."  
"Livvie, you're talking about him in the past -"  
"Yeah... He died, he uh.. got killed on a tour"  
"I'm so sorry Livvie"  
"The last thing i said to him was that i hated him for leaving us with her" i gulped i had never told anyone that, not even Abby. He flipped me around and hugged me, for a while my head stayed firmly in between his neck.  
"He knew you loved him Livvie, you were his little girl"  
I smiled "what happened to your mom?"  
"She kept up the same routine except she started using.. I got a scholarship to Georgetown and took Harrison out of that house. I got two jobs and a one bedroom apartment until i could afford two and went to teacher's college then got a job at the school i'm at now"  
"And your brother?"  
"Studying Law at Georgetown" i smiled  
"You pay for it?"  
"Just help out with books, he got a scholarship as well"  
"So you haven't talked to her since you left?"  
"She calls every time she needs money because my dad left the trust in my name but i only used it for Harrison when we were younger. There's a lot more left"  
"You give her money?"  
"No, i buy groceries and have it delivered to her apartment "  
"You're a good woman Livvie"  
"So, i guess we should have Harrison over too. Uh my best friend Abby and her boyfriend are coming over to my apartment for dinner tonight"  
He nodded "after all these dinner's i would like some alone time with you"  
"I can take off thursday and friday since you leave on sunday"  
"Okay"  
"We should get showered and dressed, i need to clean my apartment and you need to go to base right?"  
"Yeah" he sighed and sat up in the bed with me, rubbing his eyes.  
"You shower first, i'll make us something to eat"  
"Okay" i said thankful for the alone time. I was going from a semi single woman to married and needed time to adjust to another person being around.  
"Here's a towel and i'll get you a shirt to wear. You okay with your jeans?"  
"Yep" i smiled and went off to the bathroom. He got me set up then shut the door behind him quickly leaving me alone.

I washed my hair and body quickly before realizing i didn't have any products for my hair not even a hair tie and it was now in ringlets. I bit my lip as i got dressed trying to tame my curls which had a life of their own lately. I finally flipped it onto one side and left the bathroom after cleaning it up. I sighed grabbing my purse and heels and left the bedroom. I stared completely shocked at what i hadn't seen during the previous night. The house was huge. Dark wooden floors and white walls but the doorways had round arches leaving the house feel like it was historical but by the way the wooden, spiral staircase was you could tell it was recently renovated. I made my way downstairs to the foyer and set my purse and heels down before walking past a dining room and then a closed door.  
"Too many rooms" i mumbled peeking my head through the last door on the right which was a swinging door finally revealing Fitz.  
"Woah" i whispered taking in the huge kitchen. There was an island and it was an all white and metal appliance kitchen.  
"I know the house is a bit white, you can have painters paint it whichever colour you'd like unless you want to live at your apartment" Fitz chuckled still facing the counter as he fixed our plates. When he turned he stared with his mouth slightly open.  
"I think there's more room here"  
He set the plates down and quickly moved from behind the island and pushed his hand into my hair, tugging at a ringlet and watching it spring back.  
"You should wear your hair like this, i love it"  
I stared at him "you're crazy, i look like a 12 year old"  
"You do not, it's very cute"  
"Cute, not sexy"  
"You hungry?"  
"Yes!" I walked around him sitting on the stool and smiled at grilled cheese with some fruit in between both of our plates. "I love grilled cheese"  
"Me too" he smiled and handed me some orange juice.

FITZ'S POV  
Liv's apartment was in the heart of downtown D.C which made sense because that was where the private school she taught at was located.  
She unlocked the wooden door and walked across the large living room to open the curtains. Her apartment had such a comforting feel, white furniture and framed photo's lined the walls, she had light blue cushions or trinkets to add colour.  
"You needed to clean? The place looks great"  
"Well, it's 3 now, Abby will probably be here at 5 and i just want to be .. "  
"Organized" i nodded "You sure you don't need help?"  
"No, go i'll be fine" she nodded and walked me to the door.  
"See you back here at 6 sharp, mister"  
"I'll be here" I pushed her hair back and watched her smiled.  
"I can't believe you talked me into marrying you after five hours"  
"Best move i ever made" she turned a light red and leaned up for a kiss.  
"Bye"  
"Bye" she whispered and locked the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

LIV'S POV  
"So, what's up?" Abby smiled as i let her and Stephen inside. I had straightened my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a blouse.  
"Is that hottie here?" She whispered but giggled when Stephen shot her a look as he kissed my cheek hello.  
"No Fitz is not here right now"  
"Right now? WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR HAND OLIVIA!" I winced as her stern voice filled the apartment "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET DRUNK AND LET HIM MARRY YOU!"  
"I wasn't drunk" i ripped my hand away from her "i was fully aware of what i was doing"  
"Jesus christ" she started pacing and Stephen tried calming her down.  
"She married some guy in the navy stephen! She married some guy she does not know! She married him! Olivia doesn't believe in divorce! She doesn't even know him and she signed onto a lifetime with him"  
I sighed as someone knocked on the door  
"Hey sis" Harrison smiled, he was so young and carefree with no worries except school. I would gladly trade places with him any second.  
"Oh good, someone's here to back me up" Abby snapped "she got married! To a stranger"  
"Liv?"  
"He's not a stranger, we talked for hours and he asked, i said yes" i shrugged "you three will be nice to him, he's leaving for Iraq on Sunday-"  
"OLIVIA!" Abby snapped "he's going on a tour and you married him anyways?"  
I rubbed a hand over my face.  
"Look, i'm a 27 year old woman and i've been thinking about other people my entire life. If you don't agree with it there's the door"  
"Stephen?!" Abby grabbed her purse  
Stephen sighed, kissing my cheek  
"Talk later?" Stephen, Abby and i worked together but i knew he wasn't about to choose my side over Abby's, i couldn't blame him at all.  
"Sure" i patted his back and watched them walk out of the door.  
"You got married?" Harrison asked  
"You're not mad?" I sighed  
"Like you said you take care of everyone else, time for you to be happy and he must be some catch to settle you down" he chuckled "especially, after your recent ex boyfriend"  
I rolled my eyes at the mention of the controlling ex boyfriend i used to have.  
"I'm gonna call Emma over is that alright?" Emma was Harrison's girlfriend of 6 months, we had met twice. She was nice enough but they were busy with law school and i was busy with work so we weren't very close.  
"Sure"  
An hour later someone knocked on the door. Emma was already making Harrison and i die of laughter when i walked to the door. She was a funny girl. I swung open the door revealing Fitz who was holding a bouquet of light pink peonies. I watched him stand in dark black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt and sighed, he looked so handsome and had changed since he had last been to the apartment  
"Hi" he smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.  
"Hi"  
"These are for you" he smiled as i took them from his hands  
"My favourite" i shrieked excitingly and let him inside. Harrison stood with Emma and walked over as Fitz set a bag down.  
"I'm Harrison, Liv's younger brother and this is my girlfriend Emma"  
"Nice to meet you both" Fitz smiled charmingly. I felt like a love sick teenager, thinking everything he did was cute.  
"I'm Fitz, Livvie's Husband" he smiled and shook Harrison's hand along with Emma's. I didn't miss Harrison's look at the nickname that our Aunt gave me when i was younger.  
"I'll take your bag to the bedroom" i quickly scooped up the duffel bag and headed towards my bedroom at the end of the hallway. I set the bag down and made a mental note to start marking tonight after dinner since it was Sunday night.  
"I thought Abby would be here" Fitz made me jump as he stood behind me. His hand went over my stomach and pressed his front to my back. His lips went to my neck.  
"She was here" i treaded softly  
"She left?"  
"I... I kicked her out.. Kinda"  
"Kinda?" He spun me around "Did she do something to upset you?"  
"She was freaking out.. "  
"She was probably in shock"  
"It doesn't matter, she's supposed to be my best friend. I'm happy, she should support me"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine, let's not worry about it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" i nodded "Harrison's fine, he's very easy going"  
"Okay" he said in a hard to believe tone and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm so overwhelmed by my feelings for you already" he whispered  
"I'm glad it's not just me" i sighed  
"We're in this together, we're a team right?"  
"We're in this together" i nodded "always"  
He smiled and kissed me again before we heard Harrison calling for us to stop making out and be social. I laughed as we left the room at Fitz's red face.  
"Finally" Harrison rolled his eyes "I'm starving"  
"Harrison" Emma hissed at him "let them say hello"  
"Did you say hello?" He looked at us as we nodded "there let's eat"  
"Just go sit in the dining room you freak" i smiled at Harrison and Emma and watched Fitz follow me into the kitchen "Can you take the pasta into the dining room? I'll bring the salad and wine"  
"Mmm, pasta" Fitz smiled as he took an oven mitt and took the casserole pasta out of the oven and walked out towards the dining room. I watched him walk away and my eyes travelled to his ass. It was firm and round but not overly puffy. I realized he had stopped walking and turned slowly to face me.  
"Stop checking me out Livvie" he chuckled as i turned a bright red and walked over to him with the salad and wine. We set the things down to eat and plated food, i watched as Fitz went to dig in but i gently touched his hand beside me.  
"We have to pray, well you don't have to but-"  
"Sorry Livvie, i didn't know"  
"It's okay" i smiled and held his hand as we prayed and thanked god for our food and for a good day before Harrison added that we were glad for a new member of our little family. I smiled at him after we were done and started eating.  
"You cooked this Fitz?" Harrison asked  
"Uh no, Livvie did"  
Harrison and Emma's eyebrows both raised  
"Because it tastes good" Harrison chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Just to warn you, i'm a bad cook with everything else but any type of pasta i can handle so you'll have to do any other meats and stuff like that"  
"Good luck with her" Harrison chuckled  
"Hey! I'm a good person!" I laughed  
"A way to her heart is wine" Emma offered  
"The first time i brought Emma home to meet Liv, Emma brought this bottle of red wine with her and Liv was suddenly the nicest person to grace this planet" i laughed as Harrison told stories about me when i was younger and all the trouble i used to make before i had to move out.  
"So, Fitz do you have any siblings?"  
"I do, two"  
"That must have been cool but i'm glad i have only one. We were always together"  
"Always will be" i smiled and yawned as we finished up clearing the table. For desert we had coffee cake and i quickly cleaned the kitchen and halfway through Harrison came in when i was just finishing the last touches.  
"He's nice, seems like a really good guy"  
"I think so too" i smiled  
"Just call me when you need anything alright?"  
"I will" i wiped my hands "you leaving?"  
"Yeah Emma had class at 8"  
It was already 8 and i needed to still mark.  
"Okay, thanks for coming and thanks for being cool about all of this"  
"Take care of yourself for once Liv"  
I hugged him and Emma goodbye and watched as Fitz shook his hand and hugged Emma. I sighed when they left.  
"Want to watch a movie?" Fitz asked as i made my way to the closet to get my bag of papers.  
"You can, i'll sit with you but i have marking to do"  
"I never asked you what grade you taught"  
"Tenth, english"


	4. Chapter 4

FITZ'S POV  
For a while i watched the game on Tv until Liv moved from the chair to the couch where i was and leaned against me as she started marking. She had gone through a lot of the papers and had this concentrated look on her face as she corrected a sentence but each paper she left a positive comment.  
"Livvie?" I whispered as she started dozing off.  
"What?" She snuggled into my side.  
"You're not done"  
"Right, two more" she widened her eyes as if in efforts to stay awake and i chuckled as she shook her head to stop herself from falling asleep. When she was done she set her things in her bag by the door and got a glass of water.  
"Are you coming to bed?"  
"Ye-" my phone started to ring and i rolled my eyes "in a few minutes"  
She nodded and walked down the hallway, closing the door behind her.  
"Hello?"  
"Fitzgerald!" My father's voice hissed  
"Dad"  
"Why did Cyrus come to me with a marriage certificate? To a black woman none the less?.."  
"It's 2012, don't spout your southern crap with me now dad and why are you looking into me?"  
"Because you are a Grant and whether you like it or not you WILL run for governor" he sighed "Now what do we have to do to get this annulled, you clearly don't love her because there was no mention of a pope during your last visit, so this must have been a drunken mistake which of course we have to take care of so, what's the price?"  
"There is no price Gerry, we will see you tomorrow for dinner at your hotel" i hung up quickly and rolled my neck, turning my phone off quickly before he could annoy me again. I walked down the hallway to see Liv already asleep under the covers. She groaned when i slipped in beside her. She pushed her legs up to her chest revealing she was in panties and a t-shirt. She rolled away from me and squeezed her pillow. It must have been hours before i was ready to sleep. It was probably two hours in between when i went to sleep to when her alarm went off. She rolled over after slamming her alarm and went off to the bathroom while i went to the kitchen and eventually found the coffee.  
"Morning" she surprisingly wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my back. Liv was not a cuddling type of person which was a welcomed change compared to other women in my life. Not that i would push her away if she wanted a cuddle.  
"Morning Pretty girl" i rubbed her hand.  
"did you sleep okay?" She asked leaning into me more  
"I slept fine" i lied not wanting to worry her. "I just wanted to drive you to work"  
"You don't have to, i can walk or drive. I have a car too"  
"I want to drive you if that's okay, i'll pick you up then we can come back here and get ready for dinner?"  
She let go of me and walked over towards the fridge still bare in her panties. She was biting her nail as she dug some yogurt out of the fridge and hoisted herself onto the counter.  
"You're nervous" i stated  
"Olivia Pope does not get nervous"  
"So you're keeping your last name then?" I smirked at her and asked how she took her coffee. She asked me to bring the sugar over after i poured her milk.  
"I haven't made a decision yet" she poured the sugar in for a while.  
"Livvie, that's a lot of sugar"  
She shrugged and stopped to stir it.  
"Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Together" I smiled and stood in between her legs as she pulled me in and locked her legs around my waist.  
"Okay" she kissed me, her kisses were hardly ever innocent. I felt her hand slip under my t-shirt, raking my back and the heat radiating off of her center was too much.  
"Livvie, you have to go to work and if we start this you will be late"  
"Just a quickie" she murmured against my lips and i quickly removed her t-shirt revealing she wore no bra. She groaned when i placed my mouth over one of her nipples and tugged. The house phone started to ring loudly and she ignored it at first as she removed my t-shirt, it stopped and then started ringing again.  
She groaned and reached for the phone.  
"What?" She snapped and i had to hold back a chuckle as she rolled her eyes.  
"Mrs. Grant" she looked horrified "Good Morning ma'am"  
"What's she saying?" I whispered wondering how she got the house phone number.  
"What time we should be coming for dinner?"  
"6"  
"Fitz said 6" Liv started tracing the outline of my ring. "I look forward to meeting you too, bye"  
"I guess that mood is over with" i looked down at my no longer hard member and watched Liv laugh "she seems nice"  
"She is, she's the sane one"  
"I should go shower" Liv kissed me once and hoped off of the counter, bare naked in just a pair of black panties holding her t-shirt in her hand. I groaned and went back to the coffee. When she was done with the shower i went in and quickly got dressed for the day wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was spring in Washington so it wasn't that hot out. I watched as Liv walked around the bedroom in a pair of grey dress pants and a silk white blouse, her hair straight and make up done but not heavy, she put on her heels and grabbed her coat. It was 730 and she needed to leave my 745.  
"You always ready early?" I asked as i turned on the news sitting on the couch. She planted herself into my lap  
"I just wanted to cuddle with you"  
"Are you alright? You're not a very touchy person"  
She tensed and started to move away  
"It's not un welcomed i'm just wondering"  
"I'm not a touchy person, i felt weird doing this with anyone else but we're married and you are all mine, i guess i can't wrap my head around that part yet. You're leaving soon and you're already such a big part of my life, i guess i'm trying to soak up as much as i can" i stared at her and somehow knew she wasn't the type of person to spout her feelings. She was guarded but the fact that she trusted me so much meant everything to me.  
I kissed her and hugged her which was okay for her, i held her for a couple of minuets before she stood for work.  
"Here, i made you a set of keys. I figured this week we can slowly start moving my things to the house but i can finish up after you leave"  
"Thanks" i took the key putting it on my own keychain. We walked out of the apartment hand in hand down to the parking garage.  
"So, what do i wear tonight? A dress obviously but not too dressy right?"  
"You can wear whatever you'd like Livvie" i smiled and opened her door for her before going over towards mine. She held my hand the whole way to her work as she gave me directions. It was about a twenty minute drive and i watched her get more and more unsettled as we got closer.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh... Abby works here too"  
"And you're still fighting?"  
"Yeah"  
"Maybe you should try and -"  
"No, i didn't do anything wrong" she sighed as i pulled into the gates and turned the bend at the teacher's parking lot.  
"What time should i pick you up?"  
"I'm done at 245 but i'll be ready by 3"  
"Okay, i have a bunch of meetings today but call me during lunch?"  
"Kay" she smiled as i leaned over and kissed her placing my hand on her cheek. "See you soon"  
"Bye" she jumped out taking her bags with her and i watched as she went into the school. She stopped briefly as a woman called her, the woman took Liv's hand and Liv smiled as the woman examined her ring. They went inside as the bell rang.

LIV'S POV  
I rolled my neck as i started to finish class before lunch. I hadn't seen Abby yet but she was right across the hall and avoiding me. I dismissed my students and went to the bathroom quickly and heard my phone ringing in my bag when i returned to my classroom  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Livvie" Fitz's voice spread through the line. I smiled and sat down as i pulled out my planner.  
"Hi" i couldn't help but feel happy when he spoke to me.  
"How was your morning?"  
"It was alright, my students are all great. My afternoon classes worry me more"  
"Why?"  
"Students are more challenging in the afternoon because of lunch, they have a harder time settling down but it's nothing i can't handle" he chuckled "So, what'd you do?"  
"I cleaned the kitchen then i had a meeting with my lawyer.. Our lawyer now i guess do you have a lawyer?"  
"I don't"  
"So our lawyer and put the house in both of our names, changed my will-"  
"What?"  
"In case something happens, i want you to be okay"  
"Nothing is-"  
"Going to happen" he finished "just a precaution, my family are vultures Livvie. I just want you to be okay, i want you to be taken care of. You've taken care of everyone since you were 14 years old and i know it's hard for you to let me take care of you but you should probably get used to it now"  
I felt the tears pool in my eyes and smiled  
"Okay" i whispered  
"I also got you a present for when i go away"  
"You didn't have to get me anything"  
"It will be here tomorrow when you get home from work"  
"Oh, speaking of work. I got the days off"  
"That's great!"  
Abby peaked her head inside of my classroom and i stared at her as Fitz started talking about what we should do.  
"Fitz? Can i call you on break? I'm really sorry i just.. Someone needs to talk to me"  
"Is it Abby?" He whispered as if she could hear him earning a giggle from me  
"Yes, goodbye"  
"Bye" he laughed and hung up.  
"Can we talk?" Abby asked, i nodded and watched her slide into the student seat across from my desk.  
"You did this thing and i'm sorry it freaked me out Liv. You are not the spontaneous one, you plan every last detail and you don't know this guy. He could be a serial killer-"  
"He's not a serial killer, i doubt the navy would let him in"  
"Good point, i am sorry that i left. It's your life, you should live it how you want"  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me" i smiled  
"So, tell me about this week, you two must be busy"  
"We have a dinner tonight with his family then thursday and friday i took off , he leaves sunday night"  
"For how long"  
"9 months to a year"  
"Wow"  
"Yeah, so everything will go back to normal soon"  
"Except you sound like you'll miss him"  
I sighed "it's been three days, i sound insane but i'll miss him a lot. He's made me feel more special than any guy i've ever dated"  
She smiled "can i say hello when he picks you up?"  
"Of course" i nodded as the bell rang

(Break)  
"I really do have to get going Mr. Davis, my ride is waiting" i said as i met Abby in ithe hallway after school had ended.  
"Olivia, we used to date i think you can call me Edison" i cringed at the fact that i was once engaged to this man during college. When i applied to the school he was not the principal but our old principal had retired.  
"I think her husband would want it to stay professional" Abby smiled  
"You got married?"  
"I did" i held up my hand "if you'll excuse us"  
"That man is anything but brilliant" Abby snickered as we walked outside, leaning against the SUV texting was Fitz. He was in the same outfit i had last seen him in but he looked stressed out texting someone.  
"He's cuter than i remember" Abby whispered as we approached the car. Fitz turned towards the car turning his back towards us and leaning over. For a while Abby and i admired his back side until Stephen came over and asked us what we were staring at, shaking us out of our daze.  
"Liv's husband's ass" Abby nodded  
"Abigail!" I laughed loudly and realized Fitz had turned towards us. He was smiling and stood tall as i approached him.  
"Hi Livvie" He smiled and kissed my cheek taking my bags from my hands and pulled me to his side.  
"Hi" i smiled "This is Abby and her boyfriend Stephen. Guys, this is Fitz"  
"Hi, it's nice to meet both of you" Fitz said with a wide grin "Livvie's told me a lot about you both"  
"Nice to meet you too" Stephen said as Abby nodded.  
"Well, we should get going" Stephen said "Are you guys busy tomorrow night? I know you want alone time but maybe you could come over for coffee?"  
I looked towards Fitz not wanting to push him "that sounds great" he nodded and i waved goodbye as he opened my door for me.  
"Such a gentleman" i teased as he leaned down and quickly kissed my lips before shutting the door.  
"I missed you today, it's weird how much" i admitted awkwardly  
"I missed you too Livvie" he pressed his hand onto my thigh.  
"So, why did you look so stressed out?"  
"It was nothing"  
"Are you sure? You looked-"  
"It was nothing Olivia" he snapped. I pushed his hand off of my thigh and started answering my brother's text messages, thoroughly annoyed with the fact that he had just snapped on me.  
"Liv-"  
"It was nothing" i ignored him until he pulled up to the front of my building.  
"I have to go to the house and get more clothes"  
"Fine" i gathered my bags and slammed the door behind me.  
As soon as i got in the apartment i hooked my phone into the speaker and headed for the shower. I had two hours to get ready so i laid down on my bed and tried to calm down.  
After taking a quick nap i woke up even more annoyed since he had not called or texted me yet. I showered and got ready for dinner, choosing a grey long sleeved tight dress that was stretch material, pairing it with a black necklace and black heels, it reached my knees so it was classy enough to meet the Grants. I curled my hair and pinned the sides out of my face, leaving my make up subtle with eyeliner and mascara. Fitz had texted saying he would meet me downstairs in 20 minuets. I choose a black coat that covered my bum and called Abby.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Abs"  
"Liv, hey aren't you going to dinner tonight?"  
"Just waiting for Fitz to get back"  
"You sound thrilled" she said sarcastically  
"He snapped on me in the car and it just annoyed me"  
"Did he do anything-"  
"No, Fitz isn't like that"  
"Well, maybe he's stressed out i mean about you meeting his parents"  
"They can't be that bad"  
"Stephen said watch out for Big Gerry he's a bit of a bastard"  
"I uh.. Have to go, he's probably downstairs"  
"Have fun"  
"Bye"

(Break)  
Once i was in the car it was silent and getting awkward.  
"I was just trying to help" i whispered "you always expect me to tell you everything then the one time i push you to tell me you snap on me"  
He pulled the car over on a random street and turned to face me.  
"I'm sorry Livvie" He took my face in his hands  
"What happened?"  
"My father still thinks this about money"  
"He thinks i'm just after your money?"  
"Yes"  
"But i swear i'm not , i didn't want the bank account or-"  
"I know that and you know that but he does not, i've tried to explain it to him but he doesn't get how i married you so quickly, he doesn't agree with it"  
"Well, maybe we should just-"  
"We're not getting an annulment, i don't want that. I want you" he smiled "I'm sorry i snapped at you earlier. Do you forgive me?"  
"Yes" i smiled and felt his lips against mine quickly, he kissed me for a few minuets before i came up for air.  
"We should get going"  
"Right" he put his seatbelt back on and drove towards the restaurant. The valet took the car as Fitz opened my door and helped me out. As we took off our coats i heard him groan and turned around to see him wearing a navy suit with a light blue collared shirt and a dark navy tie. I found myself staring as well.  
"You look so.. Are you trying to kill me?" He gripped my waist as i turned towards the bar and pulled me into a corner.  
"Fitz what are you-"  
"One minute"  
"What?"  
"One minute where it's just us, before we fight that battle of who's right and wrong. I just need one minute"  
"One minute" i smiled and he wrapped his waist around mine and stared down at me, tipping my head back so i looked him straight in the eyes. At first i squirmed then i saw the look in his eyes, where he was not focusing on anything else, every sound disappeared and no one seemed to be standing around us. It was just us.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Grant?" The hostess pulled us out of our daze and smiled.  
"Let's go Fitzgerald" i teased him holding his hand as he led me to a table in the middle of the hotel. There were five other people around the table, blue eyes both of them just staring at me.  
I gripped Fitz's hand tighter wanting to run away and hide as they all stood up and toward over me.  
"Mom, Big Gerry this is Olivia"  
Mrs. Grant hugged me surprisingly, she had deep brown hair that was in curls down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She wore a black dress and a blazer over it.  
"It's nice to meet you Olivia" she kissed my cheek and sat down.  
Big Gerry was tall, taller than Fitz. He had a full hair of white curls and piercing blue eyes, dressed in a three piece suit he gripped my hand tightly as he shook it.  
"Hello" he nodded and sat down quickly.  
"This is my brother Teddy and his girlfriend Addison, and our little sister Kenzie"  
"Hi, it's very nice to meet you all" i finally managed to say, overwhelmed at how big their immediate family was i could only imagine their extended family.  
"It's nice to meet you too Liv" Kenzie smiled and rubbed Fitz's arm, leaning over and whispering something in his ear.  
I ordered a glass of wine and a chicken pasta dish while Fitz ordered a scotch and a steak.  
"So, Fitzgerald tells us you teach at Kensington Prep" Grace said as i listened to the banter of Teddy, Kenzie and Fitz.  
"Yes ma'am, i teach 10th grade"  
"That's where your future children will be going" Big Gerry smiled  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Fitzgerald didn't tell you about running for Governor? All politican's children go to Kensington Prep. I give you kudos' for getting a job there"  
The table went quiet waiting for my response.  
"If and when Fitz wants to run for Governor i will support him, later on when we have children we can decide as their parents what school they will be sent to"  
Big Gerry glared at me as Teddy whistled  
"She's fiesty Fitz"  
I smiled shyly as Fitz put his hand on my thigh.  
"Do you have any siblings Liv?" Kenzie asked changing the subject  
"I have one brother, Harrison"  
"Good, you're my first sister too" She smiled. Kenzie was a pretty girl, she was tall and skinny with long brown hair and blue eyes.  
"We could hang out when Fitz is away if you want"  
"That would be very nice, thank you"  
"Thanks Kenz, especially since she'll be all alone at home"  
"Did you two move into the house yet?" Grace asked excitingly  
"Not yet, Livvie's got to give notice. We moved a few boxes but nothing too major"  
"If you need help decorating, i could always fly out for a week or two"  
"That would be amazing" i smiled  
After a while i listened as Teddy and Big Gerry discussed politics and excused myself to the ladies room. When i exited the bathroom Big Gerry was waiting for me.  
"Hello" i said the first word as he smiled at me.  
"Look, name your price"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"The cheque, name your price, Fitzgerald is meant for greatness and he can't do that beside a black-"  
"Governor, i suggest you watch your next words, you never know when someone can be listening"  
I stared at the woman behind him who was obviously a reporter.  
"And you keep this" i slid the cheque into his coat pocket "I'm not here for your family money, my father left me my own trust fund. I'm here for Fitz, maybe you should focus on his happiness instead of my bank account" i patted his chest and started to walk out towards the dining room but bumped into Fitz who was glaring at his father.  
"I told you to leave it alone"  
"I'm just looking out for you Fitzgerald"  
"I handled it, don't ruin tonight" i whispered rubbing my hand against his cheek. He kissed my cheek before pulling me along back towards the table. He sat fuming even after we finished our food, we quickly said goodbye and waited in silence as he gave the valet our ticket.  
He wrapped his arm around me as i shivered. Washington was cold in the night time.  
"Your family seems nice"  
He scoffed "let's not talk about it anymore" He kissed my head and smiled as the valet brought up his SUV.

(Break)  
"I thought you might be in a bad mood when we got back so i have a surprise for you"  
"What kind of surprise?!" He wiggled his eyebrows as he took off his tie and set it on the chair by my bed.  
I unpinned my hair and let the curls fall down. He squirmed on the end of the bed as i stood in front of him and removed my dress revealing the black garter set i had bought earlier today. It was black, lace and barely covering me up. I didn't feel shy, i felt bold. I knew what i wanted and i was going to get it.  
"Fuck" he murmured pulling me closer and gripping my ass.  
"You like it?"  
"Of course i like it, but i much rather you out of it" the next thing i knew he had ripped it off of me, sending pieces everywhere.  
"I just bought that!" I whined  
"I'll buy you more" he chuckled against my neck as i removed his shirt.  
"Did you mean what you said about your favourite position?" He asked as i wrapped my legs around his waist when he lifted me up. I nodded quickly and noticed he was taking us out of the bedroom. He took us to the dining room and turned me, pushing me down against the table. I heard him unzip his pants and quickly cover himself before entering me.  
"Fuck Fitz" i screamed as he spread my legs wider and started pounding into me. I tried gripping the table but my palms were too sweaty so i rested on my elbows which made him go even deeper. He was swivelling his hips and pulling my hair until i started screaming loudly.  
"Livvie, shh"  
"No!" I laughed as he lifted my legs off the ground and held them apart, he kept going. Pounding like a jackhammer, one of my legs went back to the floor and his hand went to rub me. I gripped the table and screamed as if someone was murdering me. The climax was out of this world. I felt like i was having an out of body experience and started seeing black as i gripped his hand and when i started to see again i felt him groan before spilling himself. He collapsed against me and we both tried to catch our breath.  
"I didn't hurt you did i?" He whispered slipping out of me and lifting me into his arms after i slipped off my heels.  
"No" i smiled "that was.. Amazing"  
He chuckled and set me down on the bed, kissing me softly.  
"Thanks for the surprise"  
"Apparently you're supposed to keep the marriage alive and stuff"  
"I don't think i'll ever get bored of you"  
He pressed himself against me and he was already ready to go.  
We must have went for four more rounds before he was the one to say he was done. I rolled onto his chest and tucked a leg in between his legs.  
"Goodnight Livvie"  
"Night"

I felt him moving throughout the night but when my alarm went off for work he didn't move, he was snoring softly beside me. I got dressed and ready quickly since i had snoozed it a couple of times. I was really sore and settled on wearing flats with my pencil skirt and blouse instead of heels. I twisted my curly hair out of my face and into a pinned bun and sat on the edge of the bed on Fitz's side. I stared at him, he looked much younger asleep and not worrying about anything. I reached my hand out and touched his soft curl forming on his forehead.  
"Stop staring" he mumbled making me jump.  
"Fitz!" I laughed as he turned towards me.  
"You're leaving? Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You didn't sleep well last night, go back to sleep i was just telling you i was leaving"  
"I can drop you-"  
"Go back to sleep, but not before a good morning kiss"  
He smiled and leaned up as i kissed him.  
"Have a good day pretty girl, call me on your lunch?"  
"I will" I kissed his cheek and stood quickly.

(Break)  
"FREEZE!" Abby called as i walked into my classroom. I turned slowly and saw her coming towards me.  
"Why do you look like you were fucked sideways last night?"  
"ABIGAIL! There are teenagers-"  
"Who cares, you never wear heels to work"  
"He did.. Screw me.."  
"How many times?"  
"Abby-"  
"Liv come on! It's hot and new"  
"5"  
"How many orgasms?"  
"11"  
"Holy shit"  
"I shouldn't be telling you this" i laughed  
"Stop walking in a waddle then"  
"It's not painful that way"

When i got home the apartment was empty. I sighed and changed into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers which were more like shorts to me. My hair in a messy pony tail as i blasted music while starting to grade my students homework.


	5. Chapter 5

FITZ'S POV  
I unlocked the apartment door and listened as Liv played music through the house until i realized she was the one singing. She was amazing, she hit the high notes perfectly and i knew i could always come home to that sweet sound.  
"Livvie?" I called and listened to the music lower. She quickly came out of the kitchen and yelped at her surprise.  
"Who's dog is that Fitz?!"  
She stared at the one year old, german shepherd that was policed trained.  
"Ours"  
"Does he bite?"  
"Just let him sniff you first"  
We both listened as the dog growled for a moment as she approached but quickly started licking her hand as i let him go gently.  
"You bought us a dog" she said bending down and petting his ears.  
"Police trained dog, so no one messes around when you're home alone"  
"Very thoughtful" she laughed as the dog tickled her face with kisses.  
"He's very well trained, we just got to name him"  
"What was his name before?"  
"Dax" The dog's ears perked up and his tail started to wag.  
"I think we should keep the name"  
"Okay" i agreed  
"One rule mister" she looked Dax in the eyes "No couches"  
She stood up and i stared in shock as she wore my t-shirt and a pair of my boxers.  
"Did you get a bed for him? Some toys? Food bowls? Food, a leash? A collar? Name tags?"  
"Yes to all, it's in the car"  
"My organization is rubbing off on you"  
I slapped her ass as she walked away  
"That's not the only thing"  
She laughed as i went to the elevator to get the rest of the things. When i returned she was bobbing her head to music as Dax started to bark but quickly stopped when he saw it was me.  
"He works!" I laughed as i pulled out his bed, setting it by the door.  
"He's not a toy Fitz!" She dug out his bowls and went over to the kitchen.  
"So, what do you want to do the rest of the week. Abby pushed back our coffee date to dancing Saturday, not too late of course"  
"Let's go furniture shopping tomorrow, we could have lunch at the taco place you can't stop talking about"  
"Mm, once you try it you won't be able to stop either"  
"Friday we can do whatever you want"  
"Anything?"  
"Whatever you'd like Livvie" i smiled and kissed her  
"We never talked about last night, about your dad"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
"Did you want to run for Governor?"  
"I don't know, i mean i like politics and i have a minor in political science but i don't..."  
"You don't want to give into him?"  
I stared at her and nodded  
"If it's what you want go for it, your own way, with or without him" she shrugged  
"I think i'll side bar it for now and work on getting through this tour"  
"Good plan" she nodded and planted herself into my lap on the couch.  
"Thanks for telling me our kids would go to Kensington Prep by the way"  
I groaned "I'm sorry Livvie, we all went there. We haven't even spoken about kids"  
She tensed in my arms and pushed her head back.  
"I uh.. I don't want kids until after you're done in the Navy. I'm sorry but i don't want you missing their life-"  
"We have plenty of time Livvie"  
"So, i'll go on the pill"  
"Okay"  
She nodded and relaxed again.

(Break)  
Thursday was spent furniture shopping, Livvie was shy at first agreeing with whatever i wanted and then i tried picking ridiculous things and watched as she would turn her nose up but never say anything. I chuckled and pushed the cart.  
"Livvie?"  
"Hmm? Yes?"  
"You know it's your house too, decorate it however you'd like"  
"I've never done this before, decorate a whole house" i smiled as my mother stepped into the store, she searched the area before smiling as she spotted me. Liv was facing towards me and stepped closer gripping my shirt  
"Plus, it's not a house it's a mansion! How am i supposed to decorate it when you're putting junk in my cart?!"  
"I believe he's only doing that to push your buttons dear" Mom spoke up.  
Livvie turned quickly and smiled shocked.  
"Grace, hi!" Livvie smiled as mom hugged her  
"Fitzgerald called and told me your favourite colours, the type of house you wanted" she smiled "you want it to feel like home right?"  
"Right, i don't want to move again"  
"So, why don't you take a look at this binder my interior designer brought up while i help Fitzgerald put this crap back"  
Liv laughed "okay, thank you"  
"No problem dear"  
Mom bantered with me for a while as we put things back and gave Liv some room.  
"Where's Big Gerry?"  
"On the west coast, he had a board meeting but he sends his love"  
"You mean his regards" i chuckled  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?" She looked over at me  
"Check up on her when i'm gone, she's practically been alone all of her life since her dad died and .. Just don't let go through the holiday's alone. Don't let her go through the year by herself"  
Mom smiled and looked over at Liv  
"You really are in this huh?"  
"I really am" i nodded  
"I won't let her be alone, i promise" She rubbed my back "She seems like a lovely young woman and she stood up to your father on her first night? She's meant to be a Grant"  
I chuckled and watched as Liv approached us excitingly  
"I love this book, is it alright if there's a few things or colours i change?"  
"It's your house, of course"  
I watched them both discuss colours and swapping out sofa's in certain rooms. Once it was finished they made the delivery date for next weekend. Mom assured me that Teddy and a few of my cousins would be helping.  
"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Livvie offered  
"I don't want to intrude-"  
"You won't be" Livvie shook her head  
"Liv's taking us to her favourite taco place"  
"We can eat somewhere else if you don't like taco's "  
"I like taco's" Mom nodded and chuckled as we went to the cashier.  
"I'm paying" she quickly said  
"No" Liv and i both shook our heads  
"Just think of it as a wedding present, i can surely afford it."  
"Mom, i don't-"  
She ignored me and swiped her card quickly smiling as she put the receipt in my hands and patted it before exiting the store.  
"Let's go to lunch i guess"  
"Yeah and pretend like she didn't pay for thousands of dollars of furniture?"  
"Livvie, we're wealthy, beyond wealthy it's nothing to her"  
She sighed as i took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mom followed us in her car.  
"Thanks for calling her, things went a lot smoother"  
"You know you can call her too"  
"I'm not there yet" Liv smiled as she put her hand on my thigh.  
"Livvie, what are you-" she started rubbing her small hand against my crotch and i groaned.  
"Fitz? You okay?" She asked innocently  
"Livvie, come one why?"  
She pulled back her hand quickly as i pulled into the parking lot of the taco restaurant.  
"That's what you get for messing around with the cart earlier" she kissed my cheek and slipped out of the car.  
"Fitz has to make a few phone calls, he told us to go on in without him" i heard her say to mom as they moved into the restaurant. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

Lunch went great, they laughed easily as mom told Liv embarrassing stories about me and we told her about Dax.  
"You hate dogs" Mom laughed  
"I don't hate dogs, i just don't love them as much as everyone else but.. Livvie said she's always wanted one"  
"My hero" Liv said in a teasing southern tone.  
"You two are very cute together" Mom said as i pushed Liv's hair out of her face. Liv smiled and her cheeks turned red slightly.  
"So" mom huffed and rolled her neck "When do you deploy?"  
"Sunday at 11am, i have to be there by 1030 to sign in though"  
She nodded "Kenzie, Teddy, Liv and I will take you to the airport"  
"Okay"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Liv and i just aren't focusing on that right now"  
She smiled sadly "You two should start, it's only a couple of days away"  
"Mom-"  
"She's right" Liv smiled "time to face reality"  
"I will see you two on Sunday" Grace waved to us both and slipped out of the booth.  
"You okay?"  
"Can we go home?"  
"Sure"  
All the way back to her apartment she was quiet.  
"I'm going to take a bath" she whispered rubbing Dax's head and i watched him follow her to the bathroom and sit outside the door as she shut him out. After a while she started to play music, i changed into sweats and a navy t-shirt.  
"Livvie? Are you okay?" I finally knocked on the door and listened as she sniffled for a second before she answered  
"I'm fine"  
"Not convincing, i'm coming in"  
I waited a few second for a fight but got nothing. When i opened the door, she sunk more deeper into the bath of bubbles. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were red and puffy, looked away from me as i approached her.  
"Livvie" i whispered as my almost broke from watching her cry.  
"I'm scared, but i'm angry. I don't even know at what, just everything is so intense and it's been four days, 9 months is a long time"  
"It is" i sighed "And it's going to be hard but i think we can do it. I'm so sorry i'm hurting you Livvie"  
"You're doing a good thing for your country Fitz, you're a good man" she smiled "Can .. Can you hold me?"  
"Of course, move up"  
I undressed and watched her scoot forward in the large tub. I set my legs on each side of her body and felt her lay back against my chest and tangle her legs in mine. She turned slightly and rested her head in my neck as i traced circles in her back. I could feel her tears on my chest. I kissed her forehead and sighed.  
"Are you scared?" She whispered  
"I don't know"  
"You're not sleeping"  
"I'm restless, i don't want to die, especially after meeting you"  
"Just focus on doing your best, when you do your best things don't go wrong. Don't worry about me either, i'll be fine"  
She turned in my lap and straddled me, smiling as she rubbed herself against me.  
"Livvie"  
"Am i allowed?"  
"To what?"  
"Be on top?" She asked shyly  
"Of course Livvie" i smiled and pushed her down onto me, hearing her groans fill the room as she moved her hips. My eyes started to close and she bit my lip quickly as she moved quicker, the water started to splash. She slowed down and i felt her grip my hair as she pressed her chest against mine.  
"Look at me" she whispered "Look at me, I'll always be waiting for you" she whispered. "Look. At. Me" she said sternly and my eyes flew open and i saw her staring at me. I felt her hips swivel. I groaned loudly as i spilled myself into her, she followed me seconds later, smiling as she breathed out.  
We.. We didn't use protection"  
"Morning after pills" she mumbled and kissed me. "I'm getting pruney"


	6. Chapter 6

LIV'S POV  
"Morning Dax!" I smiled as i opened the bedroom door and watched him circle my legs. Fitz had already went off to run errands while i slept in.  
"Did daddy take you for a walk already?" I rubbed his ears and realized i had called Fitz his daddy.  
"Mommy's going crazy" I whispered and smiled as he barked.  
I ran to the phone as it started to ring.  
"Pope residence"  
"It should be Grant" A female's voice filled the phone "It's Kenzie"  
"Hi Kenzie" i laughed "Your brother is.. Well i don't know but he's not at home"  
"I know, he's here. I just wanted to say hi before he spoke to you"  
"Oh, hi how are you?"  
"Great! And yourself?"  
"I'm alright"  
"Hang in there okay? See you on Sunday"  
"See you Sunday"  
"Here's Fitz"  
"Hello?"  
"Hi"  
"Hi Livvie! I know i told you today was your day and i promise it is but i needed to help my sister with something"  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, just a last breakfast, just the two of us"  
"Understandable" i yawned "i think i'm going to go back to bed, just wake me up when you get home"  
"I will, see you soon"  
"Bye"

It must have been another hour until Fitz came home and i had already fallen asleep. I felt the bed dip and opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.  
"Good afternoon pretty girl" he kissed me and i rolled myself on top of him, his hands went to my hair and ass as i tucked my head into his neck.  
"I brought you some breakfast"  
"Mmm, thanks"  
"So, what do you want to do today?"  
"Nothing"  
"What? You want to do nothing?"  
"We've been doing things all week, i just want a movie day, us in pyjamas, maybe take out, lots of cuddling though"  
"You want a day for us"  
"Just us" i nodded and looked up at him.  
"Anything you want Livvie"  
I grinned "Which movie should we watch first?"  
"How about your top 10 favourite's?"  
"There all girly movies"  
"I will suffer through it"  
"Okay" i shrugged as we got up and went off to the living room. I put on Matilda and laid against him as it started to play. Halfway through the movie i felt his hand playing with the lining of my panties.  
"Stop"  
"I'm not doing anything"  
"Fitzgerald-" someone knocked on the door and i stood up as Fitz groaned.  
"Saved by the bell" he mumbled as i held Dax back as i opened the door, revealing my mother surprisingly. I watched her skinny body come through the door.  
"Dax! SIT!" Fitz said sternly as he approached and Dax sat down quickly without barking trying to sniff her from where she was. "Stay" Fitz warned  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Harrison told me you got married"  
I sighed at the fact that she had dug her nails into Harrison.  
"I did, mother this is Fitz Grant, my husband"  
Fitz smiled and extended a hand which she accepted.  
"You're a Grant now Liv?"  
"I am"  
"Would you like something to drink Mrs. Pope?"  
"A glass of wine-"  
"It's 11am mother, please get her some water" i touched Fitz's arm "thanks"  
He nodded and left giving us some space.  
"Why are you here? I just got groceries delivered to your apartment so it's not that"  
"You just get married without telling the only parent you have left?"  
"Stop" i whispered "I'm not doing this with you, Fitz does not need to see this"  
"So you're hiding who you are?"  
"No but the decision i made is my choice, you use me. I'm not your child, do you really care if something were to happen to me?" Nothing was said "exactly, so for the last time why are you here?"  
"I need some money for clothes"  
Fitz came back into the living room and handed her the bottle of water as i dug through my purse.  
"I only have $50 on me" i handed it to her "i'll send some clothes during your next grocery shop"  
"Thanks Liv" i watched her smile and stick the money into her jeans.  
I nodded and opened the door for her.  
"Nice to meet you Fitz"  
"You too Mrs. Pope"  
I closed the door without another word and went back to the couch.  
"I'm fine" i said as he sat down beside me.  
"Oka-"  
"The nerve of that woman" i turned my rings quickly.  
"Don't let her ruin your day Livvie"  
"I won't" i smiled "I want to make cookies, what's your request?"  
"Peanut butter?"  
"My favourite" i nodded and went into the kitchen and tried focusing on something else other than my mother. The cookies turned out perfectly and when Fitz came over to the kitchen he quickly shoved a piece into his mouth.  
He opened his mouth and waved  
"Who told you to eat one fresh from the oven?"  
He glared at me and i laughed as he finally swallowed it.  
"Delicious Livvie" He licked his fingers "but not as delicious as you"  
"Fitzgerald!" I screeched when my pants went to my ankles. Seconds later his mouth was on my privates, eating as if he hadn't ate in months. He threw my leg over his shoulder as he squatted and dipped his tongue deeper in me. I gripped his curls and found him smirking against me.  
"Don't stop" my hips started to move against his face.  
"I don't plan to"  
I screamed loudly as he inserted a finger into me and i let go. My legs gave out and he caught me in his arms as i closed my eyes.  
"You're something else" i whispered still out of breath.  
"Feel better?"  
"Yes, thank you" i laughed and put my pants back on.  
"I need to go shower, i have to go to base for an hour or two but i'll be back"  
"Okay" i nodded and watched him walk down to the bathroom. I smirked and shut the oven off and waited a couple of minutes to enter the bathroom. He was humming and the water was hot as i stepped in naked.  
"Livvie" He turned as i lowered myself down to his crotch.  
"You don't need to-" he stopped talking when i spread my thumb over the tip.  
"Livvie-"  
"You're so hard" i smiled as i kissed his member and covered him with my mouth. His hands went to my hair and i started bobbing my head back and forth, eventually he started swivelling his hips into my mouth. I gripped his hips and pulled back, sucking hard and bringing my hand up to massage his balls. I went faster and faster until he stopped thrusting his hips and i felt his legs shake until he came and came hard. I kept going until he was finished and smiled as he breathed hard.  
"That was... Amazing" he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing me under the water.  
"My hair!"  
"I like your ringlets, now kiss me"  
I laughed kissing his lips and rubbing his back "you have to get ready Fitz"  
He groaned and slipped out of the shower as i washed my hair.

The next two days were spent together, spending as much time as we could alone until Abby and Stephen came over on Saturday night to go dancing.  
"Livvie, come on Abby and Stephen already called. They are downstairs"  
"I'm coming"  
"That's my favourite thing to hear you say"  
"Relax there tiger" i laughed and stepped out of the bedroom putting in my last earring.  
"Woah"  
I smiled as he crossed the room and touched my maroon long sleeved lace dress that reached my mid thigh. His hand gripped my ass.  
"You're trying to kill me"  
I kissed him and quickly stepped back  
"Let's go husband"  
"Yes dear" he groaned as i reached down and pet Dax before stepping outside.

"You two need some air" Abby stepped in between Fitz and i as we walked in front of them. Fitz was whispering things in my ear until Abby grabbed my hand and pulled me into our usual club. We had stopped going for a while but every now and then we needed a night out.  
"You two are something else, let's dance"  
I laughed and let her drag me to the dance floor as songs changed we started drinking more and thrusting our hips until i felt someone push their hand onto my hip. " leave me alone, i'm married"  
I turned and pushed the random off of me but he had a tight grip until i turned around and thrusted my fist into his eye listening to him groan and pushed my knee into his crotch.  
"Married!" I thrusted my fingers in his face and went outside on the balcony since i couldn't find Fitz.  
"Can i borrow i smoke?" I asked some girl, she nodded and let me light up before walking away. I took a few drags before i heard someone come outside.  
"Who knew you smoked" Fitz smiled but it quickly faded when he saw my hand. He grabbed it gently  
"What happened?"  
"Some guy tried to dance with me, o said no i swear but he wouldn't let up so i punched him in his eye and his crotch" i huffed "i couldn't find you"  
"I'm so sorry Livvie, i was at the bar with Stephen. I'm not much of a dancer"  
I smiled softly "that's alright"  
"Are you okay? We should get some ice on that, it's turning purple"  
"We can dance at home i guess" i shrugged  
"That's my girl" he smiled and kissed me quickly  
Abby and Stephen decided to come back to our apartment for a few drinks. When we got inside Dax circled around Fitz for a walk , Stephen went with him and i stripped down to my panties and bra, throwing on an old t-shirt of Fitz's with some boxers, handing Abby a pair of my pyjama's and left Stephen some of Harrison's clothing as Abby turned on the stereo with one of our favourite songs. Forget you by Ceelo Green.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We always sing this song on our sleepovers" she started shimming her hips and singing the song as she poured us some shots. I laughed as she took my hand and made me move. Eventually i started singing and she restarted the song while i got into it. The chorus part was the best. Abby grinned and as i got into singing. Suddenly i felt Dax jumping around me revealing Fitz had came back with Stephen but Abby and i kept singing and dancing around the kitchen until the song ended.  
We both laughed loudly at our the men's expressions.  
"You guys are great" Stephen smiled  
Fitz nodded staring at me as he approached. He kissed me and yawned, we called it a night and got Abby and Stephen set up in the guest room but would be leaving before we got up.  
"Can we... Can we just sleep? I just want to hold you?" He whispered as i slipped my leg in between his and he laced our fingers together. No other words were spoken, we were both awake but we just held each other. Eventually he fell asleep and i slipped out of bed when i heard Abby and Stephen leave, they had left us bagels and coffee. Abby said she would check on me tomorrow, knowing i needed to be alone tonight.  
I took Dax for a quick walk and slipped off my shoes as i turned on the stereo quietly smiled as Ain't No Mountain High Enough started to play.  
"Listen baby" Fitz whispered in my ear making me jump as he started singing the words, i smiled and sang with him. I laughed as he started dancing and singing like a dork but handed me a wooden spoon as a microphone and surprisingly enough i joined him and started dancing around the kitchen.  
He pointed the microphone at me and i sang into it and held his hand as he spin me around. In the end we ended up on the floor tangled as we laughed.  
"I love you" i blurted out and watched his head snap up, his laughing stopped  
"I really do love you and i don't care if it's been a week, it's been the best week of my life and i thought i should tell you before you left. You don't have to say it back but-"  
"I love you too Livvie" he whispered almost as if he was shocked.  
"No one has said that to you?"  
"Not unless i said it first.. Even then.." He trailed off  
"Well, i love you" i smiled as he stood and lifted me gently.  
We spent an hour of making love, it was slow and quiet, we got lost in the two of us and when we came each time it was intense.  
"I think we should get ready Fitz" i rubbed his chest and sat up. His curls were rowdy and sweaty.  
"You're probably right"  
We showered together and got dressed for the day. I let him choose what he wanted me to wear as he put on his Navy Uniform. He choose a dark blue dress that was two finger straps and a black cardigan with black heels.  
"You uh, have to keep this" he handed me his wedding ring.  
"What?"  
"I don't want it lost" he explained and i nodded taking it and setting it on a necklace chain and tied it onto my neck.  
"Your family is downstairs Fitz!" I called as i heard the buzzer. It was 9am and the airport was 45 minuets away.  
He came out and held the bag provided for him.  
"Wait! Here!" I thrusted the picture of us that we took on a walk with Dax yesterday. I had printed it out right away and watched him smile. He was holding me in the picture as we both smiled at the picture.  
"So you don't get home sick"  
"I love it and i love you" he smiled gently placing the picture inside the bag.

The Grants were all kind as Fitz sat in the back with me, gripping my hip and rubbing circles as i leaned on his shoulder. My hand started to sweat as i watched him sign in and he called me over as someone approached him.  
"Livvie, this is Command" i pushed my hair out of my face and looked up at the man. He was tall, black and had cold eyes.  
"Olivia Pope.. Er, Grant i'm still getting used to the name switch"  
He stared at me and frowned  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grant"  
"You too"  
"Don't you worry, Grant here will be our top flyer"  
"That's more action isn't it?" I frowned  
"He won't get the initial hazing though"  
Fitz frowned and almost looked confused.  
"Well, thank you" I shook his hand again and rubbed Fitz's back as he walked away "what's wrong?"  
"First years don't make top flyer's Livvie"  
"Well, maybe they just know how talented you are"  
He bit his lip "you're too kind" he said in his best southern accent making burst out in laughter.  
"You're too much" i smiled and held his arm as he Finished signing in.  
"This is where extended families say goodbye, spouses or children can walk you out" Command said  
I watched as Fitz let go of my hand and said goodbye to his siblings. I gave them space and watched as Fitz pulled his mother into a hug.  
"We'll be here when you come out" Grace wiped her tears as Fitz picked up his bag.  
"Okay" i nodded and held his hand tightly.  
I watched nervously as the national anthem was sung and wives started crying. I rubbed my hands together as the plane lowered it's hatchet and Fitz approached me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, softly.  
"I love you pretty girl" he smiled  
"Hmm, i'll miss that"  
"I'll miss you"  
Suddenly i felt like i couldn't stop touching him, i didn't want him to leave and i could feel myself starting to freak out.  
"I'll miss you too" i finally got out  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, write me as much as you can?"  
"Promise" he smiled and kissed me quickly as they called him over to the plane. "See you soon"  
"Bye" i gripped his hand but finally let go and watched him run over to the plane. I sighed and waved again when he turned around one last time and waved. We watched the plane take off before we were taken back to our the gate. I bit my inner cheek and went over to the Grants. Grace stood up and hugged me as we waited for Teddy to bring the car around.  
"We could have a sleepover if you'd like?" Kenzie offered  
"That'd be nice" i nodded knowing tonight would probably be the hardest.  
Grace smiled "Would you like to come to our house or your apartment?"  
"Well, Dax is at the apartment and i have work tomorrow"  
"I'll sleep at your place then" Kenzie said and went off to where Teddy was parked.  
"You won't be alone Liv, we're your family now" she squeezed my knee and i nodded, actions spoke louder than words with me so i just had to wait and see.

They dropped me off first and i went straight to Fitz's side of the bed, hugging his pillow. I must have fell asleep because when the doorbell rang Dax was barking loudly and it was dark out.  
"Dax, sit!" I said sternly like Fitz had taught me and i watched him sit and stop barking. He growled slightly when i opened the door revealing Kenzie, she had never been to the apartment.  
"Will he bite?"  
"Not unless i tell him to, just stick out your hand so he can sniff you"  
She gulped and stuck her hand out  
"Sniff Dax" he listened right away and after he was done he went back to his bed to lay down.  
"You can set your things in the guest room" i took her to the spare bedroom  
"There's fresh towels in your bathroom, i'm going to take a shower then i'll get started on dinner"  
"Sounds good" she smiled softly before i exited the room.  
After my shower i put on one of the many t-shirts Fitz had left behind and a pair of boxers, smiling since they still smelled like him when i came out in the living room. Dax was watching as Kenzie tried to speak to him. He wagged his tail but he didn't move forward.  
"Dax, play" he ran off his bed and Kenzie stared shocked  
"He's so well trained"  
I nodded "So, what do you feel like having for dinner?"  
"Fitz said don't trust anything other than pasta"  
I laughed "yeah i'm not that great of a cook, so pasta's good?"  
"Yep" she nodded  
"So, when are you due back at Yale?"  
"Next week, it's reading week for us and i've yet to pick up a book" she laughed  
"Ken!" I chuckled "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Are you going to tell my brothers?"  
"Not if you don't want me to"  
"It's just i'm the baby of the family, Fitz and Teddy have always had girlfriends but when it comes to me i'm not allowed to have a boyfriend"  
"I'm sure they are just looking out for you, my brother did the same thing and he's younger"  
"Well, yes i do have one. His name is Christopher"  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"7 months" she smiled "He goes to Yale as well"  
"Well, if you ever do bring him back home i'd love to meet him"  
She smiled and nodded  
We spoke about everything and anything as i cooked, it was a welcomed distraction. Mackenzie was a brilliant, funny and sarcastic woman.  
"That was really good Liv" she smiled  
"Thanks, are you all set up with everything? There's netflix on the main tv and you have the wifi password?"  
"Yes, i'm good. Get some sleep"  
I nodded and twisted my rings, something i found myself doing whenever i was nervous.  
"Goodnight" i hugged her and clearly she was shocked, she took a second to hug me back.

I stared at the ceiling and tried to sleep. For a while i started to mentally tick things off i needed to do for the week until i started drifting off and i woke up screaming after a dream thinking about Fitz dying.  
"Liv? Are you alright?!" Kenzie knocked on my door.  
"I'm...fine"  
"I'm coming in" she opened the door and held her sweater across her stomach. She was in shorts and quickly crossed the room as i wiped my eyes.  
"Are you okay? You were screaming"  
"Just a bad dream"  
"About Fitz?" I nodded and she smiled softly, pulling the covers back slightly and climbing onto my side of the bed. She scooted closer and closer until she was hugging me.  
"It's okay Liv, i'm here" she sighed and grabbed my hand as i finally let go of everything and started to cry.  
"Thanks for staying over Ken"  
"Of course"


End file.
